homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
113015- Mounting Due Process
classiclyTaciturn CT began pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 18:53 -- CT: Hello. CT: ... CT: Milo? GG: You got me. CT: Good to hear from you after so long. CT: How are things going on your planet? CT: I haven't heard anything about it in sometime. GG: I should say the same thing! And I'm surprised you hadn't heard, news travels F A S T with this group! CT: I've been out of the loop or so I have been told. GG: That won't do at all, but then I'm not much better myself. CT: ... CT: What's been going on? GG: All of my team's holed up in my home, so we're T O G E T H E R, at least. But we're all frogs. CT: ... CT: What. CT: What did I just read? CT: You... CT: Have been turned into frogd? CT: frogs? GG: Frogs. We've been morphed into small frogs, yes. CT: ... CT: Should I even ask? GG: A curse of the land, that context suggests has been affecting its natives. CT: ... CT: It turned you into frogs. GG: That context being dullahans on dogs stopped from killing us only by their inability to cross the threshold of a home without invitation. CT: ... CT: ... GG: F A N T A S T I C, isn't it? CT: I'm not sure how I should respond to that... CT: ... GG: In the W O N D E R O U S sense I should clarify. It isn't C O M P L E T E L Y bad but for fighting, and confrontation it leaves M U C H to be desired! CT: ... CT: I see... CT: ... CT: I didn't believe frogs to be dextrious enough to type on a computer. GG: Frog or not you shouldn't doubt my dexterity Lucy! CT: ... GG: My dexterity, A N D the reliability of voice-to-text! CT: I see. CT: SO that's how you did it... GG: I apologize for the misdirection but I couldn't help myself! CT: So you are being chased by dullahans and have been turned into a frog, what do you plan to do about it? GG: Our only recourse is venturing out to solve the riddle of this curse, likely aided by the size it provides us. Explore. Converse with the locals, and piece together the lore of this strange, strange place. CT: Alright. CT: Good luck with that. GG: And likely confront some manner of final challenge, perhaps an obstacle course testing our A C C L I M A T I O N to these forms! CT: Luckily for me, nothing of note besides the displacement of Papa's mount motherboard-thingy has happened. GG: His what? CT: *Mounted motherboard-thingy CT: This ugly this he mounted above the fireplace in the den. CT: It's somekind of computer part. CT: He does that a lot. Mounting computer parts. CT: Are you alright? You haven't said a word in some time. GG: Mounting... Computer parts. CT: Yes, that's what I said. GG: I'm alright, just. Trying, and failing to process that. GG: No pun intended! CT: What pun? CT: Anyways. CT: Papa just locks himselfup with his computers and comes out to spend time wiith me and prepare meals and halp me with computer problems. GG: Process? Computing jargon? CT: Is that so? CT: I see. GG: Well I T H O U G H T so... I'm still more or less a novice when it comes to the ins and outs of computers. CT: I see. GG: Seems like the sort of thing your father should have given you a better grasp of... GG: ...Apologies. I'm overstepping. CT: Why would I need any skill in that area when Papa- Wait did you say he was my father? CT: Papa is my grandfather. GG: O H! CT: Yes. GG: Sorry for the mistake, I just assumed. CT: And I don't need to know anything about computers because Papa will help me with them. GG: You won't be able to rely on him for the rest of your life, Lucy. Least of all in T H I S game. CT: ... CT: I know that. CT: I haven't seen him i a while, before the game even. CT: *In a while. GG: Well. CT: I should probably check on him... GG: That's H I S loss, not yours. GG: ...You haven't seen him since the game begun? CT: A few hours before I was contacted he locked himself up in his room. GG: R E A L L Y playing to those stereotypes about the C O M P U T E R S A V V Y, isn't he? CT: ... CT: Some of them, he doesn't eat many orange snack foods and soda is contraband in my household. GG: Well. You should S T I L L make sure he's alright... CT: I should go check on him. Back in a second. CT: He's gone. CT: I can't find him. CT: No one even saw him. CT: There are people all over my house and no one saw him. CT: Milo. GG: Sorry. CT: I am impressed with him. CT: Papa left the house. CT: Papa left the house, I can't believe. GG: An old man somehow slipping out of a home undetected by any of its young occupants? GG: What's N O T to be impressed by? CT: This was a horrible time to do so but he actually stepped outside CT: He went outside. CT: Anndhe snuck past everyone. CT: And he. CT: I'm fairly certain he can take care of himself. CT: He taught me everything I know after all. GG: If that's the case he'll P R O B A B L Y be fine! CT: Yes, most likely. GG: But I D O wonder just what he plans to do. CT: As do I. CT: He is a mysterious man, so nothing is certain. CT: ... GG: He likely doesn't need my wishing for the best so I'll save it. We have our O W N hands full, anyway. GG: You mentioned others in your home. Your team, I assume? CT: Yes. CT: We haven't actually left my house. CT: I stepped out on the porch once and the balcony a few times to observe my planet. CT: But, that's about it. GG: Who else is on your team? And what's your land like, Stars and Sapphire, right? CT: Liskar, my server player is on my team, I have Mike as well but he's busy at the moment with a giant carnivurous plant, one I don't know. CT: Let me check I think there's another. CT: No one else, actually. GG: Mike's with you, then? Off his O W N planet? CT: I'm not quite sure. CT: He was strangely quiet when we picked him up. CT: But I don't see much of him so he may be sneaking back to feed that plant of his, or he brought it with him. CT: Both options are rather terrifying. GG: I'm going to need to have another talk with him... CT: In different ways, I assure you. CT: As do I. GG: Unfortunately he has little choice at this venture. Keeping Vigil pacified is of the U T M O S T importance, until I can surpass him as a user of Space and neutralize the threat he presents. GG: Heliux and I, both. CT: I see. CT: I wish you luck on that venture, then. CT: ... GG: And you, Ms. Felling. Your own land seems to be what your team agreed on as a starting point, so the discovery of your own quest and powers will have to come first. CT: Yes. CT: I'll do my best. GG: D A M N... This would be M U C H easier if I had some H A N D S to jot it all down with! GG: I'm not averse to the idea of sorting it out mentally but for the sake of P O S T E R I T Y a W R I T T E N chronicle would be M U C H preferable! CT: Yes, it would be easier to work with than... Whatever it is that frogs have instead of hands. CT: ... GG: -Frog hands and frog-legs, probably! CT: .. CT: I don't think that's what they're called. GG: You'd be surprised! Frog hands are more commonly known simply as "hands", since they serve similar function and share similar form. Albeit, without the benefit of thumbs. CT: ... CT: I see. CT: ... CT: Well, you learn something new everyday. GG: Don't you? CT: ... CT: Yes. CT: That's why I said it. You taught me something. CT: Probably. CT: ... GG: Then so far, myself, Lila, Nyarla, Carayx, and Serios. Yourself, Mike and Liskar. And Eribus, Heliux and Aaisha. GG: The teams as they stand, at this point. CT: There is a fourth member of my team, but we have not been formally introduced. GG: I need to establish contact further, I've lost it with a number among the team and failed to initiate it with an even G R E A T E R number... CT: ... CT: I see. GG: Sorry, I'm thinking out loud. CT: That's fine. GG: There's a L O T I need to do and I cannot let being a frog O R being uninformed stop it! CT: I like your way of thinking. CT: ... CT: Do your best. GG: I always do! GG: As do you, don't you? So I don't even need to say it. CT: Of course. CT: Good luck to you. GG: Until next time! CT: Later, Milo. -- classiclyTaciturn CT ceased pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 20:49 -- Category:Lucy Category:Milo